


Calendar Girl

by Cecillemarie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecillemarie/pseuds/Cecillemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phyllis agrees to do something racy for charity, knowing that by the time of the event Tom will be out of the country, and of her way. But what happens when he surprises her instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to improve my summaries. Anyway, its late here, but, as I've mentioned earlier, I'm terrified and paranoid, thus making me an insomniac tonight. This is unbeta'd so pardon the typos I am sure to miss.

 

Tom was busy packing for his next trip when he heard Phyllis talking on the phone. He zipped and locked his suitcase and decided to check on her, she finds her in Henry's nursery on the phone, her back to him, "I promise I won't balk, I'll be there and you'll get the shock of your life okay Ally?" She feels him behind her and she gasps, "hey, Tom's here, gotta go, bye!" She presses end and turns to her husband, "how did you know I'm behind you?" He holds her waist and kisses her forehead. Phyllis roles her eyes, "two kids keep you on your toes," she teases, draping her arms over his neck, standing on her toes to kiss his lips lightly, "and what do husbands do to your toes?," Tom grins and kisses her lips again, deeper this time, pulling her body closer to his, loving how her soft curves complimented his hard and lean one, "keep this up and we'll make another baby," she teases, Tom chuckles, "well I do enjoy making them with you," he rests his hands on her bum, "who were you talking to earlier?" He inquired.

Phyllis smile faltered, "just Ally from the Women are born Equal charity I've involved myself in," she pats his shoulders and moves to check on little Henry, who is happily sucking his thumb as he sleeps. She couldn't believe her son is 6 months old, his hair had grown, blonde and curly like his sister. She cringed internally at what she agreed to do, she couldn't believe she said yes to Ally, the mere thought of it made her shiver. "You cold darling?" Tom grabs her arms and began rubbing them. She turns to him and smirks "I'd rather you keep me warm in other ways," giving him what she hoped to be a seductive smile, Tom chuckles and kisses her deeply, never failing to make her knees weak, "you all packed and ready?" She asks, Tom sighs, "yes, I'm sorry I won't be around again" he frowns. Phyllis kisses him again, though she was sad he was leaving, a small part of her was glad he'd be gone, she hadn't mentioned what she was going to do for the charity, she could only hope the distance will allow him time to cool down afterwards. "Its your job babe, I knew what I married into, now I need my husband to fuck me senseless, leave me sore for weeks," she gasps as he lifts her off her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist, "your wish is my command," he leads their bedroom.

_...Two weeks after..._

Constantine takes the camera from Phyllis, "hey! I'm not yet finished!" She glared, "quit stalling and go get changed, its your turn," her friend countered her glare, she sighed, "I can't believe I agreed to this! Tom's gonna kill me!" She whined, "you didn't ell him?" Constantine looked shocked, Phyllis shook her head, "why?" "Because he'll say no and get mad and he'll say my goods are for his eyes only. To be honest, I have no idea why I agreed to this," Phyllis covered her face with her hands, Constantine moved closer and pried her hands away, "then let's make this rebellion worth your while shall we? I mean its only lingerie, and its for a cause so focus on that for now okay? Think of the other women who lack the confidence to do what your about to, its for them." Just then she hears her son crying "uh mama," Fernando calls, "better get undressed coz he's hungry," Phyllis laughs at the sight of her friend carrying little Henry, "alright, here goes nothing."

Meanwhile Tom and Lucy walk inside the studio, "uncle Constantine!" She calls on him, Constantine hears the little girl and is shocked to find Tom with her, "hey, guys! Your here! What a surprise!" He blurts out, "yeah, haven't surprised Phyllis in what felt like ages so figured now would be a good time," he shrugged with a smile, Constantine gasped, "aren't you suppose to be in Canada or something?" Tom noticed the nervous look in the other man, "It ended early, Constantine, where's my wife?" He got his answer soon enough when Phyllis stands up from hair an makeup in a black robe, carrying Henry, "Mama!" Lucy rushes to her mother's side, "hey sweet pea! Your here! Phyllis kneels to kiss her eldest, "Who brought you?" She looks up and almost drops Henry when she sees her husband, "oh god! Your here!" She manages a smile and and heads towards him, giving him a kiss, "surprise," he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, "what's this? Your all dolled up," he notices her appearance, and her body covered in nothing but a robe, Phyllis looks away to her friends who only gave her a shrug, "uh, remember I told you about a charity I agreed to?" Tom nodded, "well, I told them I'd take pictures for their campaign for free, and they insisted I be part of it so, here I am." She smiled sheepishly, Tom was about to ask what campaign when Constantine called their attention, "Phyllis! Were running out of time, come on!" Phyllis looks at her husband, who was now scowling at her, she hands him Henry and kisses his lips sweetly, "its for charity babe, please don't be mad," she walks towards Fernando and opens her robe, revealing a sexy vintage red and white plaid bra and panty set, Tom's jaw dropped and swallowed hard, she places the robe behind a chair and takes Henry from him, "I love you, please don't be angry," she rushes to the locations and begins to pose.

Tom was speechless. Firstly, he was mad, this was something she did not consult him in, secondly, she was wearing next to nothing in front of the crew! He was stewing on the side when Lucy shook his hand, he kneels down to his daughter, "isn't she pretty daddy?" She whispers, Tom sighs, then looks at his wife, who as posing provocatively with Henry beside her, "yes, she's very pretty sweetheart," Phyllis tried to ignore the scowl on Tom's face as she tried her best to look good in the shot, being a photographer herself she knew what looked good in front of the camera, and did her best to follow Constantine's instructions, "sweetie, your being stiff, loosen up please." Phyllis tried to stay calm, but to no avail, Fernando saw the tension between the lovebirds so he decided to do something, he approached Tom, who was sitting in one of the chairs beside Lucy, a dark look on his face. He tapped his shoulder, "hey," Tom looked at him,"do you mind? If your going to just sit there and make her fell like shit, I suggest you go some place else," Tom was taken aback by Fernando's bluntness, "I'm not doing anything?" He whispered, "no, your just scowling at her for wearing such a number," he countered, "she's my wife!" Tom whispered harshly, "and I have to stand here and watch men ogle her in that fetching lingerie!" Fernando rolls his eyes, "welcome to the other side Tom," he counters. "Your lucky its just a few damn pictures, she has to deal with you dry humping and kissing women that is not her, months at a time, but do you hear her complaining?" Tom was momentarily stunned by Fernando's words, he was right, there were times when she visited on set to watch and see how technical filming love scenes can be, though she understood that it was just a job, he hadn't even considered how it made her feel. "Now you get it?" Fernando asks, "good god! Your right!" He shakes his head, he looks back at Phyllis, who was now posing with both children, beaming with pride as she holds both children on her side, she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Okay Phyllis, just a few more shots of you alone, then were done," Phyllis frowns, she was using Henry to cover as much of herself as she could, she finds Tom approaching her, "give him to me love," he smiles, he wasn't frowning or scowling anymore, she hands over the now sleeping Henry, "you look beautiful by the way," Phyllis blushes at his compliment, "your not angry?" She asks, "I am, but mostly because you didn't tell me about this darling," he sighed, "I'm sorry, I figured you wouldn't let me," Tom leaned and kissed her softly, "I wouldn't, but I won't stop you if you want to do it." He smiled shyly, she breathed a sigh of relief, "so your not mad?" She asks, "I'll get over it," he kisses her one more time before leaving her be.

The last few shots turned out to be the best, Constantine was thrilled to have a lot of great stills and soon it was a wrap. Phyllis sighed with relief as it meant she can cover herself again, she was looking for her robe when Tom approached her holding it out, she smiles and puts it on, "where are the kids?" She asks, "sent them to mum's," she turned around, only to find her husband with a naughty grin, "why is that?" She asks, locking her robe in place before draping her arms over his shoulders. Tom holds her waist and kisses her deeply, not caring if there were still people milling about. "This?" He runs his hand on one of the straps of the bikini, "is coming with us, were going home, so I can take pictures of my own," he winks, Phyllis chuckles as he leads her out to his jag, "is that all were going to do?" She teases, Tom laughs, "what's with the campaign anyway?" He asks, "its for a calendar," Tom clenched his jaw and tried to stay calm, "what month are you?" Phyllis grinned and kissed his cheek, "February," Tom chuckled, "always wanted to marry a calendar girl," the two share a laugh as they head home.


End file.
